Compared with conventional X-ray radiation therapy, proton beam radiation therapy (PBRT) is able to deliver a highly precise dose of radiation to the cancer cells, which results in fewer short-term and long-term side effects. Despite its advantages, PBRT has been limited in its wider adoption due to the cost and complexity of the technology. The full advantage of protons can only be obtained by advanced beam delivery called spot beam scanning (SBS), wherein a variable dose is delivered to individual voxels. The beam required for SBS cannot be obtained cost effectively from any of the extant accelerators. The Antaya Science & Technology Superconducting Isochronous Cyclotron proposed here with its smaller size, lighter weight, lower price and greater simplicity and reliability provides a solution. Antaya Science & Technology expects that it can reduce the cost of the cyclotron component by approximately 50% and help enable proton therapy to cost no more than X-ray therapy with very significant benefits to many cancer patients.